fc_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Giselle Oliver
Giselle Martina Oliver (or simply "Gigi") is a fan character for Gravity Falls. Info Gigi was born in Oregon, in a town further away from Gravity Falls. She comes from a typical country family; a mom, dad, older sister, and younger brother. She moved to Gravity Falls by herself when she was 20, and started working at the Mystery Shack at 22. Her work mostly consists of sweeping up around the shack, as she was rarely seen without a broom in her hand in the early episodes. In Season 2, she was taught to use magic by Ford's old friend Lucy, eventually becoming a full-fledged witch by the end of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls". She returned to her hometown after Bill Cipher's defeat, promising to come back the following summer. Appearance Gigi wears a dark green, short-sleeved shirt with a turquoise apron (while working), jeans, and brown shoes. She has olive green eyes and maroon hair dyed black at the tips (in the front only) which is always worn back in a high ponytail. Her tank top and swimsuit in "The Deep End" are the same turquoise color as her apron, indicating that that might be her favorite color. Personality Gigi's personality is a tough one to narrow down. She's a quick thinker and most of the time will act accordingly, but every so often will display some type of childish and goofy behavior (such as chasing a ball of yarn or enthusing about Summerween). She also has an adventurous side which is brought out by the Pines twins (Dipper in particular when he wants to solve the mystery of the day), and though not exactly fearless when it comes to the strange happenings in Gravity Falls, she will admit she was glad to be a part of it in the end. Relationships Dipper & Mabel From the moment the Pines twins arrived in Gravity Falls, Gigi immediately got along with them. She found them very fun to be around, and Dipper in particular helped to bring out her adventurous nature. Before they left to go back home, she thanked them for making her feel like a kid again. Ashlee Gigi quickly became best friends with Ashlee upon her arrival with the twins. Soos Gigi is good friends with Soos, and often asked him to cover her shift so she could hang out with the twins and Ashlee. Both of them seem to demonstrate the same type of childish behavior from time to time. It was implied many times that Gigi cared for him as more than just a friend. After they began dating separate people in "Soos and the Real Girl", she found it difficult to let her feelings go, though she eventually came to accept it. Jae Jae is Gigi's boyfriend as of the episode "Soos and the Real Girl". She met him at the mall while trying to find a date to her sister Payton's wedding. He was later revealed to be working as a cameraman for Stan's old rival Robert Winston. Frostbelle Frostbelle is Gigi's familiar, a Blanc de Hotot rabbit she came across while checking out a pet store in "The Last Mabelcorn". Via a magic potion, Frostie is currently filling in for Gigi at the Mystery Shack until she returns. Theme Songs * "A Woman Needs" by Jessica Harp (Gigi's official theme song) * "My Kinda Wonderful" by Rachel Crow * "Redneck Woman" by Gretchen Wilson * "Here For The Party" by Gretchen Wilson * "Skinny Dippin'" by Whitney Duncan * "Sweet Thing" by Keith Urban * "How We Do (Party)" by Rita Ora * "This Car" by Cassadee Pope * "Maybe It Was Memphis" by Pam Tillis * "Sweet Spot" by Sara Evans * "Endless Summer" by Ashlee Simpson Trivia * Gigi's inner country girl only shows in her taste in music. * Her family members would be voiced by famous country singers. ** Payton by Miranda Lambert, Gretchen by Gretchen Wilson, Brad by Brad Paisley, and Gavin by Hunter Hayes. Gallery Gigi.png Jaegi.png|Gigi with Jae Gigi Party Sketch.png|In her party clothes from "Scary-oke" Gigi Paint.PNG Gigi Sketch.PNG Sassy Gigi.png Category:Cartoon FCs Category:FCs